Six Feet Under Feelings
by SheWhomLaughsLast
Summary: Full Summary inside. Four years after graduation, William McKinley High School has a reunion/Glee Alumni. But when the gang see each other again, feels buried deep will rise back to the surface. Featuring ALL  and I mean ALL  ships you guys ship.


**So hi, **

**Obviously you've found the time to click the little link thing and poof! Here you are. Just wanted to say thanks for checking this out and heed a little warning. **

**Seeing as I'm including ALL the relationships being shipped (other than all the Kurt ones, there's no way in hell I could put all the guys with him and not have him be a slut/screw up the Kurt/Blaine relationship. Plus, Klaine is too adorable to mess with...), things could get really confusing. I'll give awesomeness points to whomever can keep the relationship chart straight...I think I'll need to make a relationship chart too...**

**Summary:**

**When McKinley High has a reunion/Glee Alumni, all the first Glee Clubbers from Mr. Shue's class return to Lima, Ohio each just as successful than the last and happily involved with their significant other. But, when everyone meets again for the first time in the four years since graduation, old feeling buried deep suddenly rise to the surface for some, putting strain on the bonds built. Can the relationships built over years last through a month? Or will everything come tumbling down?**

I stirred in the hammock slightly as my phone went off. Pushing up the brim of my sun hat, I tried to carefully move around the blonde snuggled against my stomach. Brittany nuzzled my ribcage, tightening her arms around my waist. I huffed out the air her embrace forced from my lungs. I blinked up at the lush, green leaves of the trees the rope hammock was tied to. I looked over the long expanse of grass leading to a big white house, our home. I couldn't help but smile. Vancouver was beautiful this time of year, summer time. The heat, the forests and farm land, the warm breeze, the cool lake water...just perfect. Brittany and I moved out to Canada a year after we graduated. We got a citizenship three years later and settled down. She dances professionally, I became a lawyer. A damn good lawyer too.

We hadn't planned on staying in Canada. We just were passing through. But Brittany fell in love with the vibrant colours in all the seasons. The auburn and bright reds of fall, the glowing white of winter, green grasses and blue skies of summer and even the horrible rain of spring. Not to mention the park just down the road from where we lived which had a lot of ducks and geese. That was just an added bonus. "Britt" I said, gently squeezing her shoulder "Brittany...Britt wake up!" she blinked dazedly, her blue eyes clouded with sleep. She rubbed at them lazily. "I need to get to my phone."

"Santana..." she complained, pouting with disgruntlement. "You promised me cuddle time."

"Yeah, I realize that. But this might be a case or something I need to deal with." I pulled the phone out of my Daisy Dukes and she played with the hem of my shirt, annoyance coming off her in waves. I sighed, damn hormones. "We'll go for a walk after alright?" she smiled at me, so bright it was more blinding than the sun. She pushed herself up and pressed her lips to mine quickly. "It's just the mail." I murmured, dropping my blackberry to the springy grass. We'd gotten our mail box hooked up so it sent us notifications when we received something. It came in handy when the client I was working for insisted on doing everything with paper. Brittany swung her legs out of the hammock "Aw, Britt! I wanted me some lady kisses..." she smiled at me cheekily

"I'm just going to get the mail, then sweet lady kisses." She bounded across the yard in her thin cotton shirt—well, my thin cotton shirt and a pair of knee length plaid shorts. No shoes, her hair streaking behind her freely. I smiled again and flipped the brim of my hat back down. "Santana..." she called, walking across the lawn towards me, a confused expression on her face. "What's an 'alum-knee'?"

"Let me see Britt." I reached for the panflit as she sat down in front of me in the hammock, pulling my legs over her head and into her lap. "It's an alumni. Looks like the Gleeks from Shue's class are having a get together..."

"Mr. Shue!" she squealed with excitement, clapping her hands together.

"A high school reunion too..."

"Aren't reunions for old people or something?"

"Apparently not." My phone buzzed and I looked down at it through the mesh. The title was 'Are You Going?' from Kurt in Paris. I sighed. A brown duck with a shiny green head waddled over from the pond a couple feet from us. 'Ducky' (I know, Brittany's just oozing originality) started following us around the park after a few visits. Britt fell head over heels for the annoying quaker and I lack the ability to say 'no' to big, blue puppy dog eyes. So, with the consent of the park owner, we adopted Ducky and dropped a shit load of cash in order to have a pond built for him. He and I didn't get along. At all. But he started it. He stole my pop tart when I left it on the picnic table to go answer the house phone. Brittany came home just as I was about to throttle his scrawny neck.

The blonde lifted the bird and set him down on my legs in her lap. "Can we go to the reunion Santana? Please? I really, really wanna see Mercedes and Quinn and everyone else again..."

"Alright...I guess we're going back to Ohio." The duck quacked in annoyance as I shifted "Shit on me bird and I'll kick your ass into next Thursday."

**That review button...totally not there to look pretty or fill up space. Use it and Abuse it people. I need to know what you think because there are other less productive things I could be doing on my spring break if this isn't worth anyone's time.**

**I'm not cheap here people, sure I write for my own enjoyment but if you feed my ego with your reviews I'm yours forever and ever. A sad reality, but a true reality.**


End file.
